


Objet d'Art*

by CallMe



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Masturbation, Other, Sex Toys, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 20:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2553989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMe/pseuds/CallMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Половое созревание — это круто.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Objet d'Art*

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Objet d'Art](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160175) by [Saucery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/pseuds/Saucery). 



> Бета: ежовввика

Стайлз не торопится делать это достоянием общественности, но факт остается фактом: он владеет неисчислимой коллекцией секс-игрушек. Натурально — неисчислимой. Именно на них он спускает все свои карманные деньги сейчас, когда больше не тратится на экстравагантные подарки для Лидии. Половое созревание — это круто. И Стайлз с энтузиазмом созревает во всех местах и направлениях, облизывая взглядом грудные мышцы Дэнни и крепкий пресс Дерека и думая про себя: «Офигеть! А ведь парни тоже могут быть секси!»  
И именно поэтому у Стайлза теперь есть дилдо маленькие и большие, тонкие и толстые, и даже вибраторов по меньшей мере пять различных цветов, а еще маленькие зажимы на соски на те случаи, когда он не прочь поэкспериментировать. Потому что, оказывается, соски Стайлза — однозначно эрогенная зона, и чем грубее с ними обходятся, тем им приятнее.  
А еще у него есть кольцо для члена, которое он называет «Кольцом Всевластья» и «моей прелессстью» и хихикает каждый раз, когда достает его из своей заветной коробки. Правда, все очень быстро становится гораздо серьезнее, когда на нем это кольцо и невыносимо хочется кончить, но нельзя. Его член, похоже, совершенно не против легкой строгости, и Стайлз готов часами так развлекаться, прежде чем, наконец, позволить себе разрядку. Но, эй, по крайней мере выносливости у него теперь точно побольше, чем у большинства парней его возраста.  
Стайлз любит фантазировать о том, что у него есть целый гарем безотказных членов: окидывает игрушки всех цветов радуги императорским взором, властно указывает на одну и объявляет: «Сойдешь на сегодня», а затем трахает себя, пока не начнет сводить руку. Но ему хорошо, так почему нет?  
Иногда ему нравится пользовать слоновьих размеров член очень медленно, так невыносимо медленно, покрывать его смазкой и разрабатывать им себя дюйм за каждым мучительным дюймом. И ему нравится, каким растянутым и использованным он потом себя чувствует, как все внутри ноет, как горят нежные натертые стенки, сжимаясь вокруг пустоты, такой необходимой и сладкой. Ему нравится напоминание об этом чувстве полной затраханности, нравится на следующий день осторожно садиться за парту, нравится представлять, что, возможно, эту пустоту внутри, эту жажду на самом деле оставил чей-то узел. Интересно, когда он доберется до настоящего члена, сможет ли потом вообще с него слезть?  
Но бывают времена, когда ему больше хочется маленький, тонкий вибратор, который резонирует глубоко внутри его тела, когда Стайлз вставляет сильнее, глубже, быстрее, снова и снова, подкидывая бедра на каждый рывок, пока член не вздрагивает, и Стайлз кончает, выплескиваясь на свою грудь. Он размазывает ладонью эту терпкую, солоноватую вязкость и тянет пальцы в рот, начисто вылизывая их и посасывая, прикрыв от удовольствия глаза и расслабленно улыбаясь.  
А еще бывает, Стайлз забирается в кровать с пробкой в заднице, ровненькой и гладкой, неподвижной и плотной, а затем утыкается лицом в подушку и просто чувствует, ничего не делая, только наслаждаясь этим ощущением заполненности. И когда постепенно у него встает, он растягивается по кровати и лениво трется о простыни, едва покачивая бедрами, и засыпает сразу после оргазма, так и не вытащив игрушку. И почему-то очень уютно просыпаться на следующее утро, зная, что он растянут до предела. И когда он достает ее в душе, проталкивая взамен пальцы, сразу три, потому что может их принять, горячая вода омывает его плечи, расслабляя мышцы все сильнее, и Стайлз представляет, как бы его могли трахать сейчас, такого разморенного и готового, с растянутой, жадной до толстого, крепкого члена дыркой, с приоткрытым для мокрого и пошлого поцелуя ртом.  
Стайлз не торопится делать это достоянием общественности, но он дождаться не может, когда его игрушки заменит собой кто-нибудь настоящий.

* (с фр.) произведение искусства.


End file.
